(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved manner of constructing a shelf for supporting and displaying merchandise on retail shelves or “gondolas”. More particularly, the present invention includes a manner of constructing a strengthened shelf having sub-shelf portions, facilitating leveraging of the sub-shelf portions into close continuing alignment at an abutment of the edges.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Known in the art are various shelves and shelving systems, such as the shelving offered by:                (1) Lozier Corporation; and        (2) Madix Inc.        
Moreover, the following patents are arguably related to the patentability of the subject invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,818 issued to Grammich discloses a shelf having an essentially horizontally-compressed rib extending the width of the shelf and resembling a squashed “W” in cross-section. The unitary-construction shelf includes at least two sub-shelf portions having almost-abutting edges, separated by a gap. Both respective sub-shelf portions are unified beneath by a folded rib, each respective section of which comprises an initial extension from its respective sub-shelf edge curving downwardly through the gap and splaying back along the underside of its respective sub-shelf; it then essentially returns to the gap, looping back upon itself and curving up to the gap, where it merges into the mirror-image counterpart section of the rib extending from the other respective sub-shelf. The merge-point essentially forms an upstanding ridge along the midpoint of the squashed W, situated in the gap between downturning curves of horizontal sub-shelf portions. The upper half of each looping section lies against the underside of the respective sub-shelf, each looping section having a bracing or supporting function for the strip of sub-shelf atop each loop. The horizontally-splayed looping of the rib produces a resiliency so that the strips of sub-shelfs between the widely separated loops will yield when a load is placed atop the shelf; the gravitational force exerted on the strips of sub-shelfs between the loops will be depressed downwardly, causing the strips of sub-shelfs to sink slightly until the mid-rib ridge occupies much of the gap between the two sub-shelfs. The Grammich patent does not disclose a vertically-compressed W-shaped rib providing rigidity, strength and leveraging to the abutment directly above it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,353 issued to Fulbright discloses a shelf having ribs formed by a single fold of shelving material directly below the abutment of downturning edges of horizontal sub-shelf portions. The Fulbright patent does not disclose a vertically-compressed W-shaped rib providing rigidity, strength and leveraging to the abutment directly above it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,778 issued to Briosi discloses modular shelving having a crosspiece with projecting folds forming ribs that stiffen the crosspiece. The Briosi '778 patent does not disclose a vertically-compressed W-shaped rib providing rigidity, strength and leveraging to the abutment directly above it.